


Sweetheart

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel, i'm talking light people okay, if you don't like that, might not be for ya, mostly blowjob/oral too so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Cas is a sweetheart and he knows exactly what to do for Dean when Dean has a bad day. And it may involve a pretty pink collar and some satin ribbon too.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been haunting my dreams for the past fucking eon okay. i have just had this guttural NEED for a fic revolving solely around twink!cas giving dean a bj and i wasn't even gonna write it but i decided if i didn't write something today i would go insane and i was going to write a yoi fic which i spent all day trying but nothing worked so at like eleven at night i just sat down and wrote this and i honestly DON'T CARE if it sucks because i literally just needed to GET IT OUT OF MY BODY okay goodnight

“What a sweet thing you are, Cas.”

The words were soft with an undertone of reverence, an undertone of almost wonder. The words made Cas’ stomach do this fluttery thing, this thing that it did when Dean spoke to him like that. Cas swallowed thickly and looked up to where the words were coming from. 

Dean stood above him with a soft smile on his lips, one side of his mouth quirked up in that way that made it hard for Cas to not smile. Cas held back the urge, however, just eyed Dean intently and watched for the emotions that flickered through his eyes. Love, lust, wonder, it was all there. It made Cas’ heart leap.

Cas held Dean’s gaze for only so long, however, before he glanced down at his own hands and what was being held in open palms. The length of a pink, satin ribbon, and a pale pink leather collar with a metal heart holding it together in the middle. He glanced back up at Dean expectantly, and Dean’s smile widened.

“It’s sweet of you to do this, baby,” Dean said kindly, reaching a hand out and brushing it over the collar. Cas quirked a little smile.

“I know you had a rough day. I wanted to do something sweet,” Cas spoke quietly, watching Dean slowly crouch down so he was level with Cas who was sitting back on his heels. Dean’s gaze shifted over Cas’ nude form before settling on his eyes.

“Do you want this too?” Dean asked, voice soft. “I don’t want you doing something just for me, y’know,” he added on. Cas bit his lip and grinned coyly.

“I want this very much,” he assured Dean, who grinned back.

“Good,” Dean replied, running a hand smoothly through Cas’ hair and leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. “You want me to put it on?” Dean went on, fingers hovering over the collar. Cas nodded.

“Yes, please,” he replied politely, watching Dean pick it out of his hands.

Ever so gently, Dean wrapped the collar around Cas’ neck, leaning to the side of him as he did up the back of it, not too tight, not too loose.

“Good?”

“Yes,” Cas replied quietly as Dean’s fingers brushed the nape of his neck, tender, easy. A kind kiss was placed to the spot behind Cas’ ear.

“Good.”

Dean took the length of satin from Cas’ hands then, standing up and walking around to the back of Cas only to crouch back down again. Cas didn’t have to be asked or told before he took his hands and let his wrists rest together behind his back.

“You’re so good for me, Cas,” Dean murmured as Cas felt the smoothness of the satin tangle around his wrists, tied up in an elegant bow that Cas wished he could have seen. Cas swallowed thickly once more when he heard Dean stand up, when he watched as Dean slowly walked back around to stand in front of him. His eyes were a little different this time. They were a little darker.

Cas loved it.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and take what Daddy gives you?” Dean asked quietly as reached out and let his thumb trace Cas’ lower lip.

“Yes.”

It was almost a whisper, but Dean heard it. He saw it too, in Cas’ eyes, eager and bright, wide open and almost asking.

Dean smiled.

Dean’s thumb trailed down to Cas’ chin, and Dean tilted Cas’ head up just slightly.

“I want to see that pretty mouth put to good use now, baby,” Dean went on as he took his hand back and undid the zipper of his slacks. Cas’ gaze was hungry as he watched Dean pull out his already half hard cock. Dean paused for a moment just to watch Cas’ gaze, just to watch the look in his eye. He stepped forwards after a moment, however, and simply nodded to Cas in silent understanding, and bit back a groan as Cas slid onto his cock, mouth hot and wet and fucking fantastic.

Cas went slow at first, almost teasing. He bobbed his head slowly, he let his tongue move lazily. He wanted to rile Dean up but not too fast; he wanted to take his time and enjoy it. He wanted to bring Dean to pieces. He knew that Dean had had a shitty day at work and he wanted to rectify that, even if it wasn’t his fault, even if it had nothing to do with him. He just wanted to please Dean.

It didn’t take long before Dean was fully hard and Cas found himself sliding up and down the length of his cock, yet not taking him too far, only letting the head bump the back of his throat. He went agonizingly slow, playing tricks with his tongue to make up for some of it. It was when he felt Dean’s fingers thread through his hair that he let out a soft moan and started working just a little harder.

From above, Dean watched him as his eyes fluttered shut, as soft and wet moans fell from his lips stretched obscenely around Dean’s cock. Dean’s grip on Cas’ hair tightened at the sight, and in response Cas moaned a filthy moan that made Dean grin.

“Enjoying yourself, huh?” Dean teased, fingers sliding to cup the back of Cas’ head. Cas’ eyes fluttered open and the answer was blatant in them. His pupils were wide and his eyes were starting to turn glassy. The sight had Dean grinning only more. There was a warmth in Dean’s stomach that erupted at seeing Cas like that. Something that threaded through pleasure and ran through his veins hotly and smoothly.

“Daddy loves seeing you like this, baby. You just look so desperate,” Dean mused, trailing his hand down, letting his thumb trace the line of Cas’ lips around his cock. Dean peered over a little and caught sight of Cas’ cock, already hard and leaking and arching up towards his stomach.

“Look at you,” Dean went on. “Already hard?”

Cas did his best to nod as he kept up what he had been doing before, working his mouth over Dean’s cock, this time thinking of taking him deeper, flirting with the idea of it, wondering if he wanted to just yet.

“You’re just perfect, aren’t you?” Dean murmured, running his hand through Cas’ hair once more. Cas responded by taking a deep breath and slowly sliding all the way onto Dean’s cock, taking him completely down his throat until his nose was brushing golden brown curls.

Dean swore and gripped Cas’ hair hard enough for it to sting, hard enough for Cas to let loose a pitiful sounding whine.

“Jesus, fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed as he tried to adjust to the sudden and complete heat of Cas’ mouth. His hips instinctively thrust forwards just the slightest, and Dean could feel Cas’ throat flutter around him. 

“God, baby, you’re gonna kill me,” Dean laughed shakily, looking back down at Cas who was a fucking sight. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were still wide and glassy and full of want. His cock looked even harder now, if even possible, a darker pink and leaking at the tip.

“Wish I could keep you like this forever, baby,” Dean sighed, brushing some stray hair away from Cas’ forehead. Cas made a soft sound in reply as if to say that he would be fine with that, that he would completely allow it. Dean suspected that was the case.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Dean went on, fingers curling in the dark locks of Cas’ hair as Dean pulled out of Cas’ mouth just the slightest only to thrust back in. Cas immediately moaned, loud and muffled at that. Dean smirked.

“You want me to keep that up? Get a little rough with you?” Dean questioned, pulling out again and thrusting back in. Cas moaned once more and did his best to nod. Dean huffed a breath of laughter and shook his head. “You’re too good to be true, sweetheart,” Dean muttered, gripping Cas’ hair tight, starting up a rhythm with his hips, fucking into Cas’ face slowly at first.

Things grew harsher, however, as Dean’s resolve faded. Cas’ wide eyes turned to a hooded and lustful gaze, moans and whimpers growing along with whines that made that heat inside of Dean pulse. Soon enough, tears were leaking out of Cas’ eyes, starting to streak down his face in the prettiest of ways.

“God, you look so fucking good right now, Cas,” Dean grit out as he felt his orgasm approaching faster and faster, with every thrust of his hips, every noise and sound that left Cas’ mouth. Cas only whimpered pitifully at that, and Dean groaned. “You’re being such a good boy. I’m gonna let you come soon, promise,” Dean added on, glancing down at Cas who looked painfully hard. Cas only groaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

It was only so long after that that Dean’s resolve completely crumbled. Seeing Cas on his knees, seeing Cas behave so obediently, it had that warmth in him rushing and curling and winding its way to the very pit of his stomach where it burst.

Dean rode out his orgasm in the stuttering thrusts of his hips and the moans of Cas who swallowed everything he had to offer. Dean took a minute to breathe, slowly relinquished his grip on Cas’ hair as he came down from the high of his orgasm. It took him a moment, but finally, he was pulling out of Cas with a soft groan.

“You okay, honey?” Dean questioned, still breathing heavily as he looked down at Cas who looked completely debauched. 

“Yes,” Cas croaked out, his voice utterly fucked out. Dean sighed as he tucked himself back into his slacks.

“You did so good for me, angel,” Dean praised as he crouched back down to Cas’ level. He cupped Cas’ cheek and wiped a stray tear from the corner of Cas’ eye. Cas smiled softly at the praise, his eyes brightening up. “You must be dying to come, huh?” Dean questioned, letting his hand then slide up Cas’ thigh, wrapping itself around Cas’ cock. Cas whimpered, hips bucking up into the touch.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out.

“You were so so perfect for me, Cas,” Dean began, brushing his cheek with Cas’ as he let his hand pick up a rhythm over Cas’ cock. “You look so sweet on your knees. So pretty in that collar with your hands tied up. And you take my cock so well, don’t you princess?”

“Dean,” Cas gasped when Dean flicked his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock.

“Wanna see you come for me, sweetheart, you deserve it. You’re so good to me, Cas, you’re so so good.”

“Dean, _Dean_ ,” Cas breathed out, a breathy whimper following shortly before his hips were squirming and he was coming, spilling all over Dean’s hand with a breathless moan.

“So, so good for me, Cas,” Dean murmured as Cas came, then slowly came down from it, panting hot breaths against Dean’s ear.

Dean finally pulled away and when he did Cas looked completely blissed out. Dean smiled.

“You okay?” he questioned, cupping Cas’ cheek. Cas grinned all lopsided and pleased.

“Better than,” he breathed out with a sigh. Dean’s smile only widened before he pulled Cas in for a kiss, soft and tender. When he pulled away, he immediately snuck behind Cas and went to undo Cas’ wrists.

“You really were amazing for me, Cas,” Dean went on as he took the ribbon and set it aside.

“You were amazing too,” Cas added softly, still grinning. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair once more.

“Not as good as you, though,” Dean replied, kissing Cas once more to make sure he didn’t argue on that topic. “Now let’s get you cleaned up so I can make you some tea with honey for your throat,” Dean said, helping Cas up from where he was still kneeling on the floor. “Sound good?”

Cas smiled and nodded, and Dean smiled right back.

“I love you,” he added softly, kissing the side of Cas’ head. Cas nuzzled into him and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s neck.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, if you read this whole thing then thank you, thank you so much. this was basically just written to keep me from losing my sanity so if you actually liked it or enjoyed it then bless your wonderful heart <3 xoxo


End file.
